The Hostess Club
by PinkCherry135
Summary: After all the members of the original Host club had graduated, the girls were displeased,A few boys tried to keep the spirit of Hosting alive but the girls were too heartbroken over Tamaki and the others leaving... But Taka Has an Idea! Lots of OCs!
1. Chapter 1

Taka shouted at Kyomi But Taka was always Either shouting or Being super dramatic. Kyomi had known her since middle school and had grown used to this yelling and such so she just stood and listened to Taka rant about the food her maid had prepared for her...indifferently.

Sugar Snuggled the stuffed Kitten she kept with her at all times and yawned she was still used to napping in the late afternoon, but she was trying to keep from doing that. Moni sat next to Sugar usually the quiet type but Moni had been friends wth Sugar since they were the same size and could usually be herself around her, Moni adjusted her sitting position, so Sugar could lean on her.

Hikari & Kaoryn sat off in a corner the two were playing video games, everyone seemed to want to avoid them and the twins could care less.

Ouran Acadamy had lost some of its beauty when the members of the Host Club had graduated and Matriculated off to college. It had been a while and the girls had either graduated or forgotten about The Hosts.

Taka Suo: her family owns several schools in the area and is trying to Buy Ouran Acadamy but Taka couldn't care less she uses her family's power to getwhat she wants she is spastic dramatic and really thinks she is a princess.

Kyomi Uo: her family Owns a line of medical supplies, she and Taka have been friends since middle school Kyomi keeps Taka from doing any thing too stupid, she is blind as a bat without her glasses and really does like Taka alot more than her stoic exterior lets on

Sugar: no sugar is not her real name but she has decided she likes sugar more than her real name. she carries around her stuffed kitten she calls Risa and is alot older than she looks and acts she and Moni have been friends for as long as she would care to remember. her family owns some sort of martial arts emper sort of dojo type thing Sugar doesn't care enough to learn.

Moni Hachi: Tomboyish and smart she is clever and caring she really loves her best friend Sugar and usually cant stand boys. her family owns several shopping centers that Moni is not eager to take over.

Hikari & Kaoryn Karishi: twins, who are slightly anti-social and when they do get into the crowd its usually to prank some unsuspecting prey, you will never see the two apart. their parents own a clothing industry and the two fashion savvy girls use that to their advantage.

**so thats the first chapter i was being rushed so it might not be great but i tried eventually I'll get to the point!=3**


	2. Chapter 2

"KYOMI!"

"Yes, Taka?"

"I want to start a club!"

"A what?"

"A Club!"

"Er, alright, what kind?"

"Ever heard of a Host Club?"

"No. What nonsense have you been filling your head with?"

"It isn't nonsense. It's a Host club. Its where Rich Beautiful boys with too much time on their hands, entertain Rich Beautiful Girls who also have too much time on their hands. I call it the Playground for the Super Rich and Beautiful!"

"Uh-huh, And how are you going to start a club like that?"

"Switch it up! And Its the Hostess Club! Where Rich Beautiful Girls with too much time on their hands, entertain Rich Beautiful boys who also have too much time on their hands!"

"I see and what brought on this episode of genious? " Kyomi said her voice Dripping with Sarcasm

"Okay I was In the library, Getting Stuff for my report when I came across some old yearbooks! and so I started looking through them-"

"Completly forgetting your report,"

Taka scowled and then continued "_Anyway_, This school was the origination of the VERY FIRST Host Club and the Original Hosts went to school here!"

"Alright, and how does this affect me?"

"You And I are going to start the very first Hostess Club!"

"One Final Question Before I tell Why you cant do this... What do you hope to gain from starting a hostess club?"

"Well Its a buisness so my parents will be proud of that! and being in a club looks good on college applications and it gives me something to do with all this time on my hands!"

"Alright I dont see anything too awful happening because of this. You can start your club."

"YAY! You're my first member I'm the president and you can be vice president you can work the buisness part!"

"Whatever," Kyomi said before pushing up her glasses "Just don't hurt anyone."

Taka reflected on that conversation How fun this would be! All those BOYS! and of course all that other stuff she told Kyomi but mostly the boys! Anyway now that she had permission from Kyomi and the principal, her next mission was to get some other members.

Hikari and Kaoryn were having a staring contest, something they were doing alot lately, no reason, just something to do... yes they were really _that_ bored Kaoryn had lost again when this girl with long blonde hair came up to them,

"Hey! Are you guys interested in joining a club I'm starting it should be Super fun!" she smiled at them

"What kind of club?" they asked in unison

"Creepy, Um Its a Hostess club it should be really easy and fun!"

They whispered to eachother for a brief moment

"Sure," they said together

"Great! Meet Me in music room two after lunch!"

Sugar was Getting a drink from the water fountain, when a tall girl with a huge grin on her face approached her.

"Hi!" the girl said

"Hello." Sugar greeted her after taking a sip

"Do you want to do something cool?" She asked

"Like what?" Sugar asked Cautiously interested

"I'm starting a club and I was wondering if you wanted to join?"

"What Kind of club?"

"A social networking club of sorts. And its a lesson on manners. it should be alot of fun!"

"Okay I guess I'll try it."

"Sweet, Meet me in music room two after lunch!"

Moni was moving through the halls when A girl she recognized as Taka Suo bounced up to her.

"I'm starting a club, Interested?" she said

"Who Else is in your club, Suo?" Moni asked Giving the girly girl a chance to talk,

"Myself, Kyomi Uo, The Karishi Twins, And Sugar... so far!"

"If Sugar's in it I Suppose it could be fun. I'll join your club,"

"Cool! Meet me in Music room two after lunch!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Music Room Two... After Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Everyone was there Taka decided to begin the meeting, "Hello and welcome everyone to the first official meeting of The Ouran High School Hostess Club! I'm your president, Taka Suo! First off I think we should Intoduce ourselves! Kyomi you're up first then we'll go in a circle!"

"Hello, I'm Kyomi Uo, And I want it known that this was not my idea." She Stated quickly

"Hi, I'm Hikari," Hikari said

"And,I'm Kaoryn." Kaoryn stated after her sister

"But good luck trying to tell us apart!" the two said together

"Hiya, I prefer to be called Sugar! I love Ice Cream and Kittens!" Sugar Said

"My name Is Moni." Moni said emotionlessly

"Well that went quickly, I thougt that would take a little longer... well then next order of buisness! Let me Explain to you what a Hostess club is"

"Please do." Moni said

"A Hostess is Gentlewomanly and well-mannered. And a Hostess Club is a playground for the super rich and beautiful! In the Hostess Club you will learn manners and Socialize I have picked you select few out of a crowd because I believe you have potentional! Now I have almost all the types!"

"Types?" the twins said

"Yup! Types! You two are the Mischeivious Type!"

"What about me?" Sugar Asked

"You are the cutesy type... otherwise known as the Lolita type!"

"Yay!"

"Yeah! And Kyomi is the Glasses Type."

"Am I?" Kyomi said rhetorically

"Yup And Moni is The Tomboy Type, Little known Fact: guys find that really cute"

"Wait, Where do Boys come into this?" Moni asked

"Oops I almost forgot! The Hostess Club is to entertain our guests! We are EyeCandy and a friend and a shoulder to cry on and forbidden love or sometimes just a pleasant Afternoon!"

"So we are hookers?" Kyomi asked

"NO! We are Freinds who just happen to be beautiful! C'mon It'll be FUN! Are you guys saying you dont want to Make new friends?"

"Whatever," the rest of the group seemed genuinely uninterested

**So Fun! I was working on this all day I hope you Like it.**


End file.
